


Nanowrimo

by Tribunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/Tribunny





	Nanowrimo

Originally, the mistletoe of ancient times were used to beg the gods for birds born from the human wishes. Back then, gods and humans had built a beautiful and harmonious coexistence, with the humans begging for the gods for wishes and the gods giving them their desires, which led to them being worshipped as the divine they were. However, not all desires are beautiful, and as such, greedy people live on along side us. FInally, there came a time when , for the sake of their own happiness someone had asked for unfortune to exist.

 

The gods, never one to displease, gave birth to the bird of unfortune, it’s feathers seemed to be made of flames and allowed it too fly from heaven, crooning through solitary nights.

 

Many people were unhappy as plague, death and misplaced anger roared through the villages of the mistletoe.

 

However, a kind god saw the torment this bird brought and created another, Fortune, who’s feathers seemed so blue the sky was jelous that it could never compare, and the god set it to fly, in order to balance the torturous existence of the people who worshipped them. As Unfortune cried about the night, Fortune chirped to let everyone know a happy day was to come.

 

It was through this bird, humans began to cheer again and praise it too.

 

However, the gods were not happy at all with the humans celebratory cheers and praise of the bird like it was one of their own. The gods saw the greed that the humans possessed and separated the land of the mistletoe into two kingdoms, the red land and the blue country. They divided the people by copying the two birds, Fortune and Unfortune, and allowing them to fly into the people’s hearts, tainting the hearts of Red with Unfortune and the hearts of Blue with Fortune.

 

The people begged and pleaded for the gods to forgive them, but the gods didn’t listen. The gods took Fortune of Blue and Unfortune of Red and meshed them together, creating the bird of purple, Humility and set this free into the hearts of many citizens, who lived in churches outside of the mistletoe. They beg the gods everyday to forgive them.

 

Before the gods left the mistletoe, they took the moon, allowing the darkness to take over the lands at night, and hiding the monsters of the land. No longer had the humans had the gods to keep them at bay.

 

However some of the Humility-tainted humans knew one thing was certain. The end will always be nigh, for the only way for the gods to come back is if the birds of Unfortune and birds of Fortune to merge into the birds of Humility. But the people were too far gone from their Humility to see it. So the knowers looked onward, as their once peaceful home was burned down by the hands of its own people.

 

The purple tainted birds cried and sang, awaited for death of the peaceful embrace of it’s mother.

 

And the mistletoe sprouts was the only living thing as contact to the gods, used to worship the divine deity who punished us. Until the day our blessed Messiah takes on the role of gods and finally can merge the birds together


End file.
